


Girl's Night

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [10]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night they were having something called Girl’s night. According to Josh, every year they split up boys and girls and had them do different activities.</p><p>According to Lynn, the activities for the boys was always way more exciting and memorable than the activities the girls were forced to do.</p><p>“It's honestly bullshit,” Lynn said now that Ashley brought it up again, “Why can't I go outside and do a bunch of intense shit? It's not fair.”</p><p>Ashley patted her on the shoulder and sighed, “Traditional gender roles are a bitch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based during chapter 20 of Must Have Done Something Right
> 
> also if you ever feel discouraged bc of mental illness just know im super depressed (well technically im bipolar but i mostly have depressive eps so) and ADHD as fuck and yet i managed to write like 130k words of this series in less than a year so belive in ursle f

Ashley was still getting used to summer camp. It's not like it was the first camp she had gone to, this one was just… different. For starters it was a Christian camp, which only really made it so they had to go to a sermon every morning and every night. Other than that it was basically a secular camp.

Also the fact that it was being held in a large wooden lodge in the middle of the mountains was pretty weird. The scenery was beautiful, though. She had actually gotten up that morning early enough to see the sun rise. It was breathtaking and she would do it again if she didn't have to wake up so early to see it. Ashley honestly loved this place, and she definitely wanted to come back the next year.

That night they were having something called Girl’s night. According to Josh, every year they split up boys and girls and had them do different activities.

According to Lynn, the activities for the boys was always way more exciting and memorable than the activities the girls were forced to do.

“It's honestly bullshit,” Lynn said now that Ashley brought it up again, “Why can't I go outside and do a bunch of intense shit? It's not fair.”

Ashley patted her on the shoulder and sighed, “Traditional gender roles are a bitch.”

“Yeah they are,” Lynn replied, “I'm so sick of them.”

“Me too my friend,” Ashley said, “Me too.”

\----------

Turned out Girls Night really was a disappointment. The only good part of it was who Ashley was with. She had bonded a lot with Lynn and Hayley and had spent most of the night with them- even if the actual activities didn't interest her.

The night had started off with them giving each other manicures and pedicures and, okay, it was a bit fun doing that. Mostly because she was joking with Hayley and flirting with Lynn- she hadn't specified to Ashley that she wasn't straight, but Ashley was  _definitely_ picking up vibes- the whole time.

After that, they started playing a “real live version of Clue” that could have been fun, but was just sort of a bust. No one was really sure what they were supposed to do which made it so no one got into the game.

That didn't go on for long, though, since the leaders realized no one was interested. They all met in the dining hall once they finally stopped playing the game. Ashley thought it might have been more successful if there was more people playing, but since there was only seven people playing it was sort of a dud.

All of them sat at the same table, Lynn and Hayley on opposite sides of Ashley while Jenna and Sarah were in front of her.

“Did you guys see what we're having for dinner?” Sarah asked.

Hayley shrugged, “Probably just the usual sort of thing.”

“Y’know,” Ariel started, leaning down the table so she could reply to Sarah more directly, “I think I saw a tray full of cookie dough earlier. I don't know if they were planning on cooking it, but it looked like it was out because that were just finishing putting everything on trays. Don't quote me on it, though.”

Jenna grinned, “Oh my God I hope it's raw cookie dough. I'm on my period and that'd be _heaven_.”

“Hell, I'm not on my period and that still would be heaven.” Ashley said with a laugh.

“Now I've gotten my hopes up,” Lynn pointed at Ariel, “I swear if there isn't cookie dough I'll fight you.”

“Don't fight Ariel, fight the leaders.”

"But Ariel isn't as scary as Breezy or Vicky."

Ashley laughed, "Okay, you have a point."

"Hey!" Ariel exclaimed, "I'm plenty scary!"

Sarah reaches over and patted Ariel's shoulder, saying, "Sure you are."

"Dinner's ready!" Breezy called out from the kitchen.

To say it was a disappoint that there was no cookie dough for them to eat would be an understatement.

It had turned out that Ariel did see cookie dough, but this had been baked into some of the hardest, most burnt cookies Ashley had ever eaten. Everyone mostly just laughed about it, throwing the cookies at each other while Vicky and Breezy tried to get them to stop. It almost still made the night better, everyone teasing Vicky's baking skills for the rest of the night.

When they had all settled back upstairs in the girl's sleeping area, they all were in high spirits. Hayley suggested that they play Never Have I Ever and everyone else was on board.

"Okay," Hayley started, "Never have I ever... gone bungie jumping."

When no one put down any fingers, Jenna shook her head and said, "We should make them all onl relationship based- or at least just less extreme- that way it will be more likely that someone will have done it."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Fine, we can do that. How 'bout you go next, then."

"Alright, I can do that," Jenna readjusted her legs then said, "Never have I ever had sex."

When Ashley put her finger down, there was a chorus of "ooh"'s that followed. She laughed and said, "What? I thought you guys wanted this to happen. Isn't that what this game is all about?"

"I guess... I just wasn't actually expecting anyone to have, y'know..."

"Had sex?" Ashley finished for Jenna, "It isn't a dirty word, you can say it."

"What was it like?" Hayley blurted out, then blushed crimson and added, "I heard it's supposed to hurt."

Ashley snorted, "First of all: that's bullshit. It doesn't have to hurt your first time. Second of all: I've only ever had sex with a girl, so I wouldn't be able to tell you what penetrative sex feels like anyway. I mean, yeah two girls can have penetrative sex, but I haven't yet."

"Wait, you're gay? Weren't you dating Josh for a while?" Sarah asked.

"Nah, I'm bisexual. Love girls and boys, ya know?" Ashley replied with a grin, noticing Lynn perking up a bit at this.

"Okay, can we get back to the game?" Jenna asked, Ashley trying to ignore that she was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sure! I'm next," Sarah started, "Never have I ever... Kissed anyone."

Ashley, Jenna, and Ariel put down their fingers this time, spurring on giggles from the other girls. Lynn looked a bit disappointed, though, saying, "I wish I could kiss someone. I just... haven't exactly found anyone who I would like to kiss."

"What, no cute boys where you live?" Ariel asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

Lynn shook her head and bit her lip, then replied, "No, it's just... I'm kind of a lesbian? And there's no other gay- or bi- girls where I live. So, no kissing for me."

"Dude, what the hell, that's totally the saddest thing I've heard." Ashley moved closer to Lynn and continued, "No gay girl should go without kissing a girl, at least if I have anything to say about it."

Lynn blushed slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ashley leaned in closer and mumbled, "Stop me if you don't want this," then closed the gap- kissing Lynn softly. Someone gasped and Ashley was pretty sure it was Jenna. Even if she wasn't as bad as Tyler, no one could date someone as obviously homophobic as him and not be at least slightly homophobic. 

Ashley pulled away after one a few seconds and grinned, saying, "Welcome to the girls kissin' girls club. Only rule of this club is you have to be a girl who likes girls and you have to kiss a girl."

Lynn grinned back and said, "I think I like this club."

"It's truly a great club," Ashley responded, nodding her head in agreement.

Lynn sighed longingly, "If only I could kiss girls more often."

Ashley put her hand on Lynn's shoulder and smiled softly, "I know it might not seem like it now, since you aren't exactly in a situation where you can meet a lotta gay girls, but you won't always be in this situation so you will be able to kiss a lot more girls when you're older. In the meantime, I'm here for kissing whenever you want."

Lynn laughed, "Seriously? No offense, but you are the best, what the fuck."

"Don't mention it," Ashley said with a grin.

Ashley spent the rest of the night joking around with everyone and flirting with Lynn. Even if she didn't start a relationship with Lynn, at least now they both would have these memories- this experience. It was a good memory- a soft one, filled with laughter and flushed cheeks and a beautiful girl who Ashley couldn't help looking at. The one downside was they would have to part soon, but Ashley could tell that they wouldn't stop talking even if they didn't see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: before i knew anything abt halsey or lynn i somehow got it into my head that they were dating? anyway thats mostly what influenced this ficlet lmao
> 
> as always feel free to leave kudos/comments and hmu on tumblr (autistickobrkid), twitter (Allegrcat), and/or instagram (artsy_vampire)
> 
> love yall!!!


End file.
